Hotch and Prentiss: Falling Even More in Love
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron finally after six years gets the guts to propose to the woman he is in love with. This story is coauthored with Cassie, Celia, and Katie.


Author's Note: This will probably be a short one shot but it is co authored by Cassie, Celia, Katie and me. We wanted to do something for Crystal and this is what we came up with. As many of you know from Crystal's stories or even Tracia's forum that Crystal was in a bad car accident. Please pray for her. Thank you and we hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: We in no way own Criminal Minds. Although I'm thinking that even if we did we would give it to Crystal right about now.

Song Title Prompt: Falling Even More in Love With You by Lifehouse

Aaron was ecstatic because today was the day that he would get everything he ever wanted in his life. He was going to propose today to the woman who has held his heart for the last six years. He smiled as he remembered that that the beginning of their relationship they had a rocky start. Even though he loved her he was afraid that he would lose her. Well today he was tired of being afraid.

He looked up and yelled "Jack are you ready yet buddy? We have to go pick up Emily before we head to the restaurant."

Jack came running into the living room in his suit and said "I'm ready Dad. Does Emily know what we have planned?"

Aaron laughed and said "She just thinks we're having a family dinner night out tonight. She doesn't know that the rest of the team will be there as well. Do you have what you wanted to give Emily?"

Nine year old Jack smiled and patted his pants pocket. "It's right here in my pants pocket. I hope she will like it."

Aaron smiled at Jack as they made their way out to his SUV. "She will love it buddy. It's going to mean a lot to her."

Jack nodded and jumped into the front seat. He knew that when they picked Emily up he would have to move to the back but for now he sat by his dad. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he thought about the necklace that was in his pocket. He really hoped that Emily liked it because it came as a gift from his heart.

When they got to Emily's condo Jack and Aaron both got out of the SUV and into the building Emily lived in and Aaron knocked on the door. He was actually nervous and hated feeling that way. He knew that Emily would say yes but it didn't make him any less nervous.

Emily opened up her front door and smiled when she saw her two favorite men on the other side and she grabbed her purse and said "I'm actually ready for once. Are you two going to tell me where we're going now?"

Jack laughed as he hugged Emily and said "Nope Dad wants it to be a surprise and so do I."

Emily chuckled as she accepted Aaron's light kiss and said "Then let's get this show on the road."

Aaron nodded and held his arm out to Emily who smiled and took his arm and Jack's arm as they walked her to the car. He let Jack open up the car door but he helped Emily into the car and then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before going around and getting in while Jack got into the backseat. He turned on the radio and then grabbed Emily's hand in his as he started to drive.

When they pulled up to the restaurant he smirked when he heard Emily gasp. He had a feeling that she would when she saw what restaurant especially since it was the restaurant where he first told her that he loved her at. Now he was excited about proposing and he couldn't wait. After he got out of the car and went and helped Emily out he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss before once more giving her his arm as Jack gave her one of his arms.

They walked into the restaurant like that and Aaron smiled when he saw the Maitre D nod at him with a smile and led the way back to the private dining area that he had reserved. He saw Dave, Derek, Spencer, JJ, and Penelope all inside waiting on them. He let a laugh loose when he saw Emily's mouth drop open in surprise. He was happy that even though they had been together for six years that he still had the ability to surprise her.

Emily turned towards Aaron and said "This is what you call a family dinner honey?"

Aaron laughed and said "Yes, it is. They are all our family baby."

Emily smiled at that and nodded and said "That they are even if we're a dysfunctional family."

Dave gave a mock glare at Emily and said "Speak for yourself Emily. We are not a dysfunctional family!"

Aaron chuckled and then got serious as he took a ring box out of his suit jacket and said "We have been together now for six years Emily. I'm falling even more in love with you every day. I know that we have had our ups and downs but one thing remains the same after all of these years. I love you and I will always love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you do me the honor of becoming Jack's Mom? Will you do me the honor of being the mother of any other children that we have?"

After his Dad was done talking Jack stepped up next to Emily and opened the box with the necklace in it and said "Will you please be my Mom? For the last six years you have done everything a Mother does for her son or daughter without the title of Mom. It would be my pleasure if you would agree to make it official. In my head for the last four years you have been Mom to me. I would love to call you Mom out loud. I love you Mom."

Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at the two most important men in her life and said "Yes Aaron I will marry you and I love you. Jack being your Mom would be the most perfect thing I know. I love you just like you were my son."

The team cheered as Jack hugged Emily and kissed her cheek and said "Thank you Mom."

Emily smiled at him but didn't say anything as Aaron swooped in and kissed her passionately before saying "I love you Emily and you have just made me the most happiest man in the world."

The team all stepped forward and congratulated the couple. The rest of the night was spent talking and celebrating.


End file.
